Percy's secret admirers
by TheMEANation
Summary: Percy loves Annabeth. Or does he? As everyone begins to grow jealous, who will he chose? Rated M for Lemons, but also really does have a plot.


Alright so this is my second story and I'll tell you, this will have more chapters so YAY ;) anyway lets write. BTW I am writing at 4:57 am so yeah you all owe me ;) WARNING: Sexual material is abundant, so please be advised.

_(Zoë POV)_

"Oh, right there, right there, YES!" she screamed. That bitch! Wait, why was I so mad? I belonged to Artemis and the hunt. Still, I was furious at this girl who had what I never could. _Percy._

_(Annabeth POV)_

"Oh right there, right there, YES!" I screamed as Percy plunged into me. In and out, in and out, in and out, oh gods yes! It was utterly amazing and I could barely keep up with him, he was so incredibly fast, it was unbelievable! He could go on forever it seemed, a whopping forty-five minutes! Then he could go again, he was amazing. I felt sad because I could never fully satisfy him, and I knew it. But not now. Now I know no sadness. All I know is Percy, and his constant, rhythmic pounding of my pussy.

"AHHH!" I screamed, as I came for the second time that night. He didn't stop though, knowing I didn't mind. How could I? The way this felt I must be in Olympus, gods, Aphrodite herself couldn't compare!

I thought I heard something outside, but thought nothing of it. If someone was watching us so be it. It just managed to turn me on a bit more. Probably just Grover though, that little pervert. My thoughts were interrupted by Percy once again as he went deeper inside me. "Ugh!" I groaned. It was absolutely amazing. Percy still wasn't done and I had already come twice! Of course Percy, being the selfless person that he is would work to bring me off a third time.

Deeper and deeper, faster and faster, ugh, I could barely breathe! I was hyperventilating and I had never felt so good, it was incredible. I mean, seven inches of thick meat bringing me closer to the edge by constantly plunging into my core, I was in an epic euphoria. "Percy please!" I screamed after a few minutes.

"Please what?" was his low and gruff reply. Oh I loved that voice!

"Please make me cum, I need to cum baby, and oh I really want to cum on your huge dick!" I screamed, begging the way I knew he loved.

"Alright, you asked for it," he said. Suddenly he crushed his lips into mine while going impossibly faster. I screamed into his mouth. I screamed and screamed and screamed. He pulled away and started sucking on my left nipple and I about lost it right there, but I held back the flood of liquids threatening to overcome me. I wanted to cum when he came. He then took his hand and began massaging my breast, and as he bit gently on my nipple, all hopes of holding it back were crushed. I screamed and he continued his work letting me ride out an incredible third orgasm When it was finally ending I screamed his name and he let loose everything. I felt his warm cum inside me and managed to not cum again. I was already beyond my pleasure limit, and for all I cared he could have left me tied up naked to a pole while the whole camp fucked me, it would never compare.

We collapsed into each other's arms and he held me close as we fell asleep.

_(Next day, Thalia's perspective)_

Lady Artemis had recently had something on her mind, but I couldn't quite place it.I did know however what I as well as the rest of the hunt and the camp for that matter, were thinking about. _Percy._ He looked like a god himself, if not better, and from Annabeth's description of their sex life, he was definitely better than any god. I as well as my fellow huntresses did our best not to seem that interested, but in secret we fantasized over him, and it was these fantasies that had me worried about Lady Artemis. We shouldn't be feeling the things we feel, but it was beyond our control, but did that mean it was beyond the control of the goddess of virginity, who hated all men? Well, not all men, for she had seemed to be somewhat fond of Percy… my Percy…

Just before I could drift off and begin to touch myself, Zoë walked in looking grumpier than usual.

"What's the matter? And speaking of which, where were you?" I asked perplexed.

She laughed a bitter laugh and said "You don't wanna know."

I shrugged and walked away, so I could go fondle myself while thinking of my beautiful, gorgeous Percy…

I slid down my pants and began to rub myself through my panties, moaning and groaning, wishing it was Percy. Suddenly I heard a gasp and turned around stunned. I had been so caught up in my need for release I hadn't realized someone had walked up. _OH NO!_

"Um, hi Thalia. This is a little awkward," said _Percy! Of all people why him?_ I screamed internally. "Well I guess I'll see you later," he said, and with that he turned and ran away with a bright red face. _What does he think of me know? It can't be to good_ I thought hopelessly. I started to cry but quickly recovered and pulled myself back up heading back to camp.

_(That night)_

I watched as Zoë snuck out of the cabin thinking everyone was asleep. I got out of my bed and followed her to Poseidon's cabin. _Odd _I thought, _why would she come here?_ Then I heard it. The screaming from a voice I knew only to well. _Annabeth_ I thought bitterly. Of course Percy was taken, and of course Annabeth would force him into this. _But what if she didn't force him _I thought, _what if he wanted this? _At this thought tears silently streaked down my cheeks. And why wouldn't he want her? What was not to like? A soft sob escaped my lips, so soft Zoë couldn't even here me.

I ran. I ran back to the cabin and cried, I cried until morning when I was finally to exhausted to do anything but sleep.

_(The next day, Rachel's perspective)_

I hated it here. I was the Oracle sure, but I couldn't satisfy a craving I had had for the longest time. _Percy._

I felt like I had no choice to be here, but I couldn't enjoy that which I loved. What the hell kind of life was I living anyway? A horrible one. One that I hated with every fiber of my being. One that killed me every morning I woke up to it. One that I couldn't bare to live any longer.

As I held the dagger in my hands, blade towards me I couldn't help but wonder and hope in the few seconds I had left of this miserable excuse for a life, if Percy would care when I was dead. Would he be genuinely sad? Or just disappointed that they would need a new Oracle? I agreed with the latter and pulled the knife to my chest with as much strength as I could muster.

"NO!" I heard, and suddenly the dagger was out of my hands and in the hands of a very worried looking Percy. My Percy.

I began to cry as I fell to the ground. "Why can't I ever get anything right?" I let out

between choked sobs. Percy knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Trying to

console his precious Oracle, the girl who loved him but he felt nothing for.

"Rachel, why the hell would you do this to me?" he asked. I looked up, surprised to see

genuine emotion there. "Rachel you should know damn well by now if you nothing to

anyone else you sure mean a lot to me." His eyes were fierce. Could he? I doubted it.

That's when he leaned in and kissed me. Suddenly I was happy. For the first time in a long time I was genuinely happy. Nothing could bring me down, nor could anybody. I was flying. Nothing could have made me happier. Or so I thought.

That's when he stuck his tongue in my mouth and I moaned into him. After about ten minutes he pulled away leaving me very happy and satisfied. He said " If you EVER feel that way again, come to me first no matter what I am doing, alright?" I nodded. He then took my hand and we headed toward camp.

_(Later that day, Thalia's perspective)_

I finally awoke to the shouts of Zoë, telling me to wake up or I would miss the big fight. I knew what she meant, but was still terribly depressed. _Percy loved Annabeth, why would he love me?_ I thought miserably. Nonetheless, I got up and ready to go fight with the whole of camp half-blood. _Including Percy_ I thought, defeated.

We went down to the fields where the action would take place, and I noticed Annabeth, hanging off of Percy. I felt a pang of jealousy. _If it weren't for her there could've been a chance!_ I thought furiously.

I would be guarding the flag, as usual. At least this put down my chance of having to fight Percy, I thought, and I was a little happier.

After a few minutes their squad approached the flag. We prepared for the ambush. Once we did, I was left standing still as sorrow overcame me. Annabeth and _Percy_ were both in the group, and it quickly became Annabeth, Percy and I.

I couldn't breathe. _No no no no no no no!_ I shouted mentally I couldn't do this anymore. There was no way I couldn't take this. I started crying and sobbing, and they approached warily.

"I give up!" I screamed through choked sobs. They looked around me hesitantly as I threw my sword away and fell to the ground, lying on my stomach, not caring with my face in the dirt.

"Hunters don't give up…" said Annabeth.

"This one does. I hate this, they knew what would happen, and they completely ignored my feelings, but there is no way I could fight you…" and as I said you I looked up at Percy, and shock came across his features. I buried my face in the ground, crying again.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Percy, don't you see? The whole camp as well as the hunters love you! And why would you choose me, when you could have your darling Annabeth?" I screamed, and crying I ran as fast and hard as I could. I heard footsteps behind me, but this only caused me to run faster. Once I finally broke through the trees, the footsteps tackled me but turned to take the fall in midair. _Percy._ I thought.

"Thals, how could you think such things?"

"Because they are true," I sobbed. I could barely breathe I'm in hell right now.

"No, no they aren't," he practically shouted. Gods he was so sexy when he was mad. Wait, what did he just say? "My darling Thalia, the relationship I have with Annabeth is purely sexual, and I have been looking for something more meaningful. Thalia, would you please go out with me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded, absolutely stunned. _He did like me!_ I screamed in my head. He pressed his lips to mine and I was in utter bliss. Nothing could ruin my mood. He pulled away all to soon, and looked at me, his eyes pleading. I nodded granting him access to my body. His hands roamed my body and I was so happy as his lips crept their way back into mine, his tongue I granted access to my mouth. We battled for dominance, but I soon gave in, not able to withstand this pleasure.

As we undressed each other we ran back to his cabin. He told me to wait and he pulled out a bag, saying I might enjoy what was inside, a hopeful look in his eyes. He then opened the bag and I was both excited and confused to see handcuffs, a whip, some rope, a blindfold, and a gag. I stared at him shocked and he looked at me hopeful. "I've tried to get Annabeth to do this, but she never wanted to," he explained, "and I was hoping you might want to try it." He was so shy. I loved it

"Hell yeah!" was all I could say before he got me in another amazing kiss. Another mind-blowing, unbearable kiss. I felt his solid member press up against my left thigh and giggled. Then I looked down and gasped, seeing it for the first time. _He was so big _I thought. He then proceeded to submit to me, and I was grateful he had decided to let me in on his secret fantasies. I began to handcuff him to the bedpost and I tied the rope around his ankles, then around the bottom of the bed frame. As I blindfolded him, I came in contact with his cock and he groaned in delight. _Ugh_ I thought, _beyond sexy. _I couldn't take much more, I needed him inside me, and _now._

Remembering Annabeth's words, I decided to warm him up. I took his member in my hands and stoked in an up and down motion, slapping my chest with it. I then stuck it between my breasts and squished my breasts together, and began to suck on it. At this he groaned and began to hump my face.

"Thalia… oh yes, please suck it, yes, yes, yes," he moaned. I groaned on his penis, and pulled it further into my mouth, and as fast as I could I pumped with my breasts moving them up and down, up and down. "Ugh, so good," was all he could say, as after that was strictly moans and groans. I loved my newfound power, and bit gently on his head, dragging my teeth slowly and softly across it. "Ugh! Thalia, more, please don't tease me!" he said, and his voice broke a few times. I couldn't take anymore. He was going inside me, and _now!_

I took him out of my mouth and placed him at the entrance of my lower lips. "Are you su-" I cut him off, slamming myself down on his dick. _Ugh, so good_ was all I could think. I was moaning so loud, no doubt sounding like an idiot in one of those gods awful porno movies. Suddenly I wished there was a video camera set up right now, not for mass production, but for private pleasure. Oh and what pleasure I experienced! He was absolutely incredible! Oh Gods YES!

_(Artemis's perspective)_

_Why did she leave? Where could Thalia be? And what has she done with my Percy?_

A/N Well folks, that's all for now ;) how did it go? Was it good? Bad? Tell me your opinions. Also for whoever wants it I will probably upload a strictly Percy perspective. How does that sound? ;) It was much easier to write this than my bella/alice story, so I'll probably update this first. Lucky you :D Also, some of you may think Percy's stamina is insane, but it comes into play in a later chapter, so be grateful XD lol. R and R if you please :D

Luvs Hugs and Kisses,

Michael


End file.
